Bem Vindo a Minha Vida
by Leanna Ford
Summary: songfic POV de Clark e Lois em relação a vida um do outro


**Bem vindo a minha vida**

Autora: Leanna

Resumo: logo após o episodio Recruit, Clark e Lois pensam na vida.

Considerações: Smallville pertence ao Milles/Millar e Welcome to my life pertence ao Simple Plan

_Do you ever feel like breaking down? Você já se sentiu despedaçando?_

_Do you ever feel out of place? Já se sentiu deslocado?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong Como se de alguma forma não se encaixasse_

_And no one understands you E ninguém te entendesse_

Na tarde anterior Clark recusou a bolsa de estudos oferecida pela Universidade de Metropolis para que jogasse futebol pelo time da faculdade. Depois de ver Geoff usando seus poderes para ganhar os jogos, Clark voltou a pensar que não é justo com os outros usar suas habilidades para vencer. Mas seria justo para si mesmo esconder o que pode fazer e negar o que é?

_Do you ever want to run away? Você já quis sair correndo?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room? Você se tranca no quarto_

_With the radio on turned up so loud Com o radio ligado tão alto_

_That no one hears you screaming Que ninguém te ouve gritar?_

Clark entrou direto no celeiro e foi para seu canto. Depois dos últimos acontecimentos, em especial a morte de Alicia, a vontade que tem é de sair correndo com toda sua super-velocidade. Ou gritar para quem quiser ouvir que é o alienígena responsável pela chuva de meteoros que quase destruiu a cidade anos atrás.

_No you don't know what it's like Não, você não sabe como é_

_When nothing feels alright Quando nada parece legal_

_You don't know what it's like Você não sabe como é_

_To be like me Ser como eu_

Mas para a maioria das pessoas que levam uma vida simples e comum é inconcebível a possibilidade de um sujeito erguer um trator com uma mão ou fazer fogo com os olhos.

_To be hurt, to feel lost Ser ferido, se sentir perdido_

_To be left out in the dark Ser deixado pra trás no escuro_

_To be kicked when you're down Ser chutado quando já se está caído_

_To feel like you've been pushed around Sentir que foi afastado_

_To be on the edge of breaking down Estar no limite de surtar_

_And no one's there to save you E não tem ninguém lá pra te salvar_

_No you don't know what it's like Não, você não sabe como é_

_Welcome to my life Bem vindo à minha vida_

O que fariam? Tentariam o prender? O levariam para um laboratório? Apontaria em sua direção na rua, como faziam com Alicia? Ou lhe dariam as costas?

Algum dia alguém irá aceitá-lo como é de verdade? Não um ser humano, mas também não um extraterrestre.

De qualquer forma, as alternativas não são as melhores.

_Do you wanna be somebody else? Você quer ser outra pessoa?_

_Are you sick of feeling so left out? Está de saco cheio de ser tão descartado?_

_Are you desperate to find something more Está desesperado para encontrar algo mais_

_Before your life is over? Antes que sua vida termine?_

Lois viu Clark chegar e foi atrás dele. Foi forçada a forma como _pediu_ a Clark para ficar na fazenda, mas não viu outra maneira. Esse é seu jeito, direta e nem um pouco sutil. Talvez um dia mude. Gostaria de mudar, um pouco mais delicada, talvez. Mas não como Lana. Nada contra, mas ela é muito insegura pro seu gosto.

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate? Você está preso num mundo que odeia?_

_Are you sick of everyone around? Está de saco cheio das pessoas a sua volta?_

_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies Com seus grandes sorrisos falsos e mentiras idiotas_

_While deep inside you're bleeding Enquanto por dentro você sangra_

Na verdade Lois queria ficar na fazenda. Está cansada da vida no exercito com seu pai, e está cansada da falsidade do pessoal da faculdade. Aquela vida não é para ela.

Toda sua vida foi seguir o General de base em base e cuidar de Lucy como se fosse a mãe dela. Lois nunca realmente teve tempo para ela mesma, para ter aspirações e grandes sonhos para correr atrás.

_No you don't know what it's like Não, você não sabe como é_

_When nothing feels alright Quando nada parece legal_

_You don't know what it's like Você não sabe como é_

_To be like me Ser como eu_

Pelo menos dessa vez não vai ter que voltar para a escola. Já basta o começo do ano quando olhavam torto para ela no corredor, como se dissessem "lá vai a prima perdedora da Chloe Sullivan"

_To be hurt, to feel lost Ser ferido, se sentir perdido_

_To be left out in the dark Ser deixado pra trás no escuro_

_To be kicked when you're down Ser chutado quando já se está caído_

_To feel like you've been pushed around Sentir que foi afastado_

_To be on the edge of breaking down Estar no limite de surtar_

_And no one's there to save you E não tem ninguém lá pra te salvar_

_No you don't know what it's like Não, você não sabe como é_

_Welcome to my life Bem vindo à minha vida_

Sempre vista como durona e desbocada. Sempre menosprezada. Sempre ignorada ou provocada. Dependendo do grau de irritabilidade que sua presença causava nas pessoas a seu redor.

Pode ser que Lois seja durona e desbocada. Aprendeu tudo no exercito com os soldados de sua pai.

Mas lá no fundo, há uma garota pedindo para ser salva por um forte e gentil cavalheiro.

_- solo –_

Lois sentou-se ao lado de Clark na beirada da janela do celeiro, ambos com os pés balançando pendurados do lado de fora, nenhum dos dois se importando com a altura.

_No one ever lied straight to your face Nunca ninguém mentiu na sua cara_

_And no one ever stabbed you in the back E nunca ninguém te apunhalou pelas costas_

_You might think I'm happy Você pode pensar que eu sou feliz_

_But I'm not gonna be ok Mas eu não vou ficar legal_

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted Todo mundo sempre te deu o que você queria_

_You never had to work Nunca teve que trabalhar,_

_It was always there Sempre foi de mão beijada_

_You don't know what it's like Você não sabe como é_

_What it's like Como é_

Por um breve momento Clark pensou em como deve ser ter a vida de Lois. Assumir suas opiniões e seus valores, dizer o que pensa sem se importar com os outros, ir aonde quiser e fazer o que bem entender.

Lois por sua vez pensou em como o _garotão_ tem sorte. Pais que o amam e se importam com ele, amigos que não têm vergonha de assumirem que gostam de sua companhia. Ela não pode se queixar, tem Chloe. Mas um ou outro gesto de carinho de seu pai ou uns dois amigos a mais não seriam nada mal.

_To be hurt, to feel lost Ser ferido, se sentir perdido_

_To be left out in the dark Ser deixado pra trás no escuro_

_To be kicked when you're down Ser chutado quando já se está caído_

_To feel like you've been pushed around Sentir que foi afastado_

_To be on the edge of breaking down Estar no limite de surtar_

_And no one's there to save you E não tem ninguém lá pra te salvar_

_No you don't know what it's like (what it's like) Não, você não sabe como é (como é)_

Mesmo não querendo admitir, Clark está começando a curtir a companhia de Lois. Alguém de espírito tão livre.

CLARK: Chloe chamou pra ir no cinema.

LOIS: Quem vai?

CLARK: Só nós três. Quer dizer, se tiver a fim.

LOIS: Legal.

Por mais que implique com Clark e diga a Chloe para esquecê-lo, Lois tem que admitir que gosta desses programas a três. Chloe é sua melhor amiga e Clark... Clark parece estar se tornando alguém especial também.

_To be hurt, to feel lost Ser ferido, se sentir perdido_

_To be left out in the dark Ser deixado pra trás no escuro_

_To be kicked when you're down Ser chutado quando já se está caído_

_To feel like you've been pushed around Sentir que foi afastado_

_To be on the edge of breaking down Estar no limite de surtar_

_And no one's there to save you E não tem ninguém lá pra te salvar_

_No you don't know what it's like Não, você não sabe como é_

_Welcome to my life Bem vindo à minha vida_


End file.
